Carbon-carbon coupling reactions catalyzed by transition metal catalysts are among the most important reactions of organic synthetic chemistry. In particular, ethenolysis reactions allow for the formation of terminal olefins from internal olefins via a cross-metathesis reaction with ethylene. Efficient ethenolysis of natural products comprising internal olefins such as methyl oleate is attractive as a method of obtaining useful chemicals (e.g., comprising terminal olefins) from biomass. Although many transition metal catalysts are known to catalyze ethenolysis reactions, the reactions are generally plagued with problems of moderate to poor conversion and selectively, as well as limited turnover numbers. In particular, selectively of ethenolysis reactions are often low as undesired products are often produced via competing homo-metathesis reactions. Accordingly, improved catalysts and processes are needed.